Sky Flowers
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Percy has a cousin on his mother's side, who is also his cousin on his Father's side. His name is Eli. There is also a Demigod girl, her name is Freya. She is a daughter of Demeter. This is in between the Lightning thief and Sea of Monsters, so it's OcXOc, and so there are no claimed loves of anyone that actually said so in the book. I update with 2 reviews per chapter
1. Chapter 1

Eli- Elil- Elilvendan E-LA-VEN-DAN Looks like Robbie Kay (see picture)

^ Lord Wind^

Freya-Frae-Fi-Fi- Frankie

^The Lady^

[NAMES AND THEIR SIGNIFICANT MEANINGS]

~(','~) (~',')~

Percy Jackson walked into his aunt's house Easter morning carrying a casserole. His mom followed close behind.

"Percy!" Aunt Jenny said, "Its good to see you, Allie, and Eli are in the other room watching TV. You can join them." Mum looked at Percy giving him a look as if to ask an unspoken question. Percy nodded, and tapped his pocket understanding.

Percy walked into the room, and saw something completely unexpected. Eli, his cousin, only a year older than, Percy himself, was in the process of catching something falling across the room from where he was sitting. There was an obvious air plate under it. He was too busy scolding Allie, who was only about 6 years old, about not throwing her shoes through the house to notice Percy standing wide eyed in the doorway. Eli looked up, and saw Percy. His attention was changed, and the glass vase he was holding up fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Hi... Percy..." Eli mumbled.

"What was that?!" Percy asked. Eli seemed to know the "Bend the mist" trick. He snapped his fingers.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Really?! You are gonna try the "Bend the mist" trick?" Percy asked.

"How long have you known about me?" He asked.

"About 5 minutes!" Percy said. Eli looked confused, "The only demigod I knew about in my family is me," Percy said. Eli looked up at Percy with a curious glance. He stared at him for a few minutes before mentally deciding something.

"Poseidon?" He asked. Percy nodded.

"Zeus?" Percy asked.

They sat down, and talked more that day than they had in years. After Percy told him about his adventure with the lightning bolt, Eli told Percy about how he never got to do anything like that.

"You will someday!" Percy said. Eli shook his head.

"I don't think so. I can't read the language well, I'm not ADHD like most, so I don't have great reflexes," he said frowning.

"Eli?" Aunt Jenny called from the kitchen. Eli walked in the room, and left Percy alone. Or so he thought.

"Percy?" Allie asked from behind the couch. Percy jumped a bit.

"What is it?" He asked with his hand around Riptide from habit.

"Well, look, Eli gets the chance to go to this cool camp, and I have to stay home all summer!" She said dramatically, "Why can't I go for him?!" She asked plopping on the couch with her head landing on Percy's knee. She placed her wrist over her eyes.

"You're not dramatic, are you?" Percy asked. She sat up.

"No! What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Alright, it's time to eat. Then Easter egg hunt!" Aunt Jenny said popping her head in the room. Percy stood up, and followed Allie into the kitchen. They all ate, and talked for a bit, then Allie got inpatient.

"Mom! Can we do the egg hunt now?!" She asked.

"Just a minute!" She said.

"I'll set them up Mom," Eli said from behind her.

"Ok, but be careful!" She said as she heard the back door close. Eli and Percy placed the multicolored plastic eggs all over the yard, and got Allie.

"So, do you train?" Percy asked.

"Well yeah." He said like it was obvious, "Don't you?" Eli asked.

"Well, yeah... but I don't stay home all year!" Percy said.

"Good point," Eli said nudging the slightly shorter Percy.

"Why do you do that any way?" Percy asked.

"I could punch you if that helps," Eli said slowly.

"No, no! The staying home all year."

"Ah, well, mom says she isn't sure whether Allie is a Demigod or not, and I was a dangerous kid. So I thought maybe I should stay behind, you know, to care for the others." He quietly said.

"Oh," Percy said, "Would you like to come to my summer camp?" Percy asked.

"Summer camp?" He asked.

"Its for Demigods," he added. Eli nodded, and agreed to join Percy at Camp. Percy helped Allie open all her candy filled eggs, and stole a few.

"Percy!" Eli said stealing a few himself, "Put those back!" Percy placed the eggs back in her basket, and Eli handed a few of the ones he stole.

"Good job," he said.

"ELILVENDAN!?" Eli's mother called him by his full first name when he was in trouble, "GET IN HERE!" She yelled. Eli paused and looked at Percy with wide eyes.

"I've killed some freaky monsters, but my mother when she is mad is about 9x's worse." Eli said handing Percy his eggs, and walking inside. Percy sat there waiting on the porch steps until Eli came back with his hand rubbing his cheek.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was cleaning up the broken vase, then my, now ex, girlfriend came over, and..." he paused and let his hand fall from his cheek, "Well, let's just say, I cheated on the wrong girl," he said. Percy furrowed his brow at Eli.

"Really?" Percy asked, "When are you gonna learn not to mess with girl's emotions?" Percy asked him again.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Eli asked. Percy nodded slowly, "Then you know that all girls kiss differently! All I want is to find the perfect kisser!" He argued.

"Man, I think you should find one girl at a time!" Percy said.

"Percy?" Sally asked from the doorway, "Are you ready to go?" She asked. Percy nodded, and stood up.

"Til summer?" He asked. Eli nodded, and stood up as well.

"Allie, let's go inside," He said following Percy, and Sally in.


	2. Chapter 2

So, that is how Eli got roped into going to camp. He felt like such an idiot. He knew if his sister was a Demigod she would be in trouble as soon as he left. But what If she wasn't. What if he was worrying over nothing. Eli placed the last of his belongings into the duffle-bag he had packed.

"Mom," Eli said walking out of his room, "I'm about ready." He said.

"Elilvendan," she said smiling, "My little hero," she hugged him, and she said goodbye before he walked out the door. Eli walked down the road a bit, and decided to look at the map Percy gave him. Eli looked around him to make sure there was no one around, and tried to use his power to fly. Needless to say, he failed. He continued walking, and made it to the city. He walked over to the Coffee shop he promised to meet Percy at. He sat there, and watched at Percy walked up.

"Eli?" Percy asked.

"No," Eli stood up, and they walked down the sidewalk for a bit when Percy turned to an alley, "What are we doing?" He asked.

"There is a shortcut," Percy grabbed Eli's arm, and dragged him along. Eli tried to catch up with his arm, but Percy kept running faster. (HAHA, It sounds like his arm's name is Percy)

"SLOW DOWN WOULD YOU?!" Eli shouted.

"Ok." Percy stopped short. Eli was flung into a girl at the apparent camp boarders.

"MAN!" She yelled, "I just got this coffee!" She was pulling her shirt away from her stomach where it had spilled, "You got a napkin, Speedy Gonzalez?" She asked. Percy just chuckled.

"You too!" She said. Eli called on the winds to dry them off, and he smiled a bit.

"Who goes there?" A whisper called.

"Rosie, it's just the Jackson kid, and his friend," The girl said to the other apparently named Rosie.

"I'm Rose Hawk," she said, "daughter of Athena." She added.

"I'm Eli," he said raising an eyebrow at the girl he spilled the hot coffee on.

"I'm tired," she said. Eli rolled his eyes, clearly not pleased with her answer. She walked off as another kid in armor walked up to take her place. Eli noticed as she walked a few flowers popped up where her feet were. He recognized them as ANEMONE (flowers) his mother's favorite flower. They were all over her garden. He watched her walk away.

"That's Freya. She's a daughter of Demeter." Rose said.

"A bit edgy, isn't she?" Eli said.

"Only when boys spill hot coffee on her!" She said. She walked off too and Percy and Eli followed her further into the camp. When she made it to the ever familiar cabins Percy stopped Eli.

"These are the cabins," he said.

"Percy?" Percy turned around to see Annabeth, "Who's this then?" She asked cautiously.

"Elilvendan, but you can call me Eli." He said winking.

"Lay off dude!" Percy said.

"Who is he to you?" She asked.

"My cousin," he said.

"No duh! We're all cousins here!" She said punching Percy's arm.

"No, I mean my cousin on my mom's side!" He said rubbing his now red arm.

"Really?" She asked, "Can he just see through the mist?" She asked.

"No, he's a Demigod," Percy said like it was obvious.

"Why haven't I seen him around before?" She asked.

"I like to stay home during the summer." Annabeth looked him over, and couldn't put her finger on whose kid he could be.

"Don't hurt yourself," Eli said when he saw her staring.

"I'm not sure whose child he is," she said quietly as Eli walked away. Eli walked toward the cabins, and looked for his siblings.

"Eli?" Percy asked, "What're you doing?" Eli turned towards Percy.

"Where are my siblings?" He asked. Percy looked at him.

"Well, technically speaking, you aren't even supposed to be alive." Percy said to him.

"What?" Eli was confused, "What do you mean?" He looked at Percy with pain in his eyes.

"Well, our dad's made a deal they wouldn't have anymore kinds cause they were too powerful!" Percy said.

"But I'm not supposed to be here?" Eli stared at him, "What does that mean?" He asked, "I'm just a mistake?!" He shouted.

"Eli, you aren't a mistake!" Percy shouted back, "You are the demigod of prophecy!" Percy said back.

"What prophecy?" He asked with a hint of hatred in his voice. Percy walked over to the big house with Eli behind him.

"Chiron," Percy said.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron was in human form, "Eli, what a pleasant surprise!" Percy looked at them.

"How do YOU know Eli?" Percy asked.

"I tried to have him join the camp, but he's determined to protect his family. How did you get him to come?" He asked.

"Well, I'm his cousin on our mom's side," Percy started, "And I told him that they would be fine!" Percy said smiling.

"Last we checked Eli was never Claimed by anyone." Chiron said, "Were you claimed over three years?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." He answered.

"So, you aren't a child of Zeus?" Percy asked.

"Well, I didn't want to lie if I was!" Eli said. Eli walked out of the room, and out to the rest of the camp.

"Eli," Eli was really getting ready to change his name, "Are you alright?" It was that Demeter girl for before.

"You never told me your name," he said, walking down the stairs, and sliding an arm around her waist.

"Freya," she said. She was falling for him just as he had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know, it's early... but it's not my fault if you guys don't review! I shouldn't have to suffer for your laziness! But you won't get a new chapter until I get 2 reviews... I know I set the bar low, but I still want more than two! :^{D**

* * *

Eli walked Freya over to the trail that lead into the woods, and they sat down by a tree. Eli made sure she was really close, so he could keep his arm around her. When he saw how uncomfortable she was, he scooted over a bit.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking down at her. He saw she had fallen asleep. He sighed, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her back over to the cabins.

"Where's the Demeter cabin?" He said struggling to keep her up. She wasn't that heavy, it was that he wasn't that strong.

"Over there," Rose said pointing to a flower covered cabin. He also noticed in his footprints were Yellow Tulips.

"There's sunshine in your smile," she said as she led him over to the cabin.

"What?" He asked.

"The flowers, that's what they mean." She said.

"What the Tulips?" He asked.

"Yeah, if her feet aren't on the ground, whatever is carrying her leaves the flowers in its path." She said, "You are carrying her, so you leave the flowers." She said opening the door into the main room of the cabin. There were a few doors off to the side, and 2 or three beds in rack of the rooms. There were a few beds in the main room too.

"She's in here," she said walking in one of the room, "Demeter has fallen behind in having children lately, so, she has her own room. Eli placed her on her bed, and turned to look at Rose.

"Is your cabin this empty?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nope. Part of me wishes though." She said walking out of the room. Eli stood there for a bit before turning on his heels, and walking out of the room. Freya woke up soon after he left, and heard the dinner conch. She stood up, and walked out of her cabin after all her siblings.

"Freya?" Eli asked running up to her, "Are you alright?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She said, "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. Eli shrugged, and took her by the hand so they weren't late for dinner.

"Eli, you'll sit here," Percy said directing him towards the packed table. The table was so full he ended up sitting on the floor eating. Once he finished eating he stood up, and vowed never to be around that many people ever again. Eli followed Percy to his cabin.

"You stay in that cabin over there." He pointed to the Hermes cabin.

"You're sure I can't stay here?" He said, "I don't like people." He said.

"I don't know man... maybe we can arrange something cause I mean, you ARE my cousin!" Percy contemplated, "Fine." He said plainly. Eli sighed, and thanked Percy. Eli got his bag out of the Big House, and took it to Percy's cabin. He walked in, and plopped his bag in front of the other bed in the room. Percy lightly snored in his sleep, but not enough to anger Eli.

"Eli changed into his pajamas, and got into the bed to sleep. He never realized how hard it was to go to sleep outside of his room. He hadn't slept anywhere else since he was 12. Eli soon fell asleep. He had no dreams, and was woken up to Percy brushing his teeth and standing over Eli. Eli was a little confused.

"You talk in your sleep," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Eli asked, "And what did I say?"

"It was gibberish, or mumbling, I'm not too sure which." Percy said walking back into the bathroom. Eli got up, and changed his clothes.

"What's the agenda?" He asked.

"Well, I usually go to the sword fighting arena, then I get some lunch, then I just do whatever comes my way!" Percy said casually. Eli sat there as Percy slipped his Pen in his pocket, and walked out the door. Eli chuckled to himself as he though about who his dad could be.

"Wouldn't it be odd if I were a son of Poseidon?" He thought. He liked that thought, and tried to move water. Nothing happened.

"What about Zeus?" He tried to make it rain. Nothin.

"How about..." He thought, "Definitely not Hades!" He shuttered. He didn't even try that one.

"Apollo?" He was gonna sing, then realized he knew he couldn't do that. All he could do was make little airballs, and levitate random objects. Eli sighed, and tried not to be disappointed every time nothing happened.

He tried to find out who his parent was until lunch.

"Eli?" Percy asked peeking his head in the door, "Are you alright?" He asked When he saw Eli was still in his Pajamas.

"Hm?" Eli asked, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He said blinking suddenly, "Just thinking through who my dad is." He answered.

"Oh, well, who've you tried?" Percy asked sitting next to Eli.

"Well, let me see... I don't know, EVERYONE!" He said angrily.

"Dude, you sure you tried EVERYONE?" He asked.

"Yes!" Eli said slowly, as if he was thinking through who was left.

"Even Ares?" Percy asked standing up and punching Eli's arm.

"Yes, see your pillow?" He asked.

"No..." Percy frowned. Eli laughed, and walked into the bathroom to changed clothes, and left Percy to sulk about his pillow. When Eli walled out Percy was glaring at him.

"What?" He asked. Percy walked over to the door.

"I'm gonna get a new pillow!" He said bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, this is gonna change POVs It is in Rose Hawk's POV. I'm greedy, I want 4 reviews**

**Pip: Thomas Sangster**

* * *

Rose walked over to the Apollo cabin to see if Pip was ready. Pip was her boyfriend for about a month. He was a child of Apollo, and his first name was Piper. He could play the flute, and play bass guitar. He was really sweet. She loved his brown eyes. He had light brown, almost blonde hair, and was always smiling. He, also, was rather clever, that being said, you'd assume he was smart enough not to grab a demigod from behind. But that's what happened. She yelled, and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. It didn't seem to phase him though.

"Good to see you too," He said looking up at me, "I was just aiming to surprise you!" He said smiling.

"You should know by now," She said, "You can't surprise me, I've been training since I was like 4! I have pretty good reflexes." She said. She frowned, and lent her hand down to help him up.

"Oh, no no, I'd hate to surprise your hand," He said rolling his eyes, and standing up. He kissed her cheek, and they made their way to the swordfighting arena. She smiled slyly, and pulled a dagger out of her hair. Pip chuckled, and pulled out a long sword. (see picture on my profile)

"Ready?" He asked. She laughed, and swung at him. They fought like this for a while until their weapons were caught in each other. Pip pulled forward, and she was brought closer to him.

"Pip?" She dared whisper. He hushed her voice, and kissed her face. He stood there holding her close until someone started coming in the building. No one knew about them being together, and so they had to keep up their "I hate you" appearance. Pip snickered, and threw her off her weapon, and into the ground. In a blink he had her pinned down at the shoulders with his knees, and held his sword close to her throat.

"Are we interrupting?" Percy asked walking in. Rose sighed, and shoved Pip of her.

"No, he was just cheating," she scoffed, "as usual." She added rolling her eyes.

"How was that cheating?!" Pip asked, "I won, fair and square!" He said chucking her dagger at one of the targets, and making a perfect bullseye. He walked away, and left Rose alone with Percy in the room.

"How did he beat you?!" He asked.

"I don't know," Rose grunted trying to pull her dagger out of the target, "Dang," she said, "How hard did he throw this thing?!" She asked angrily. Percy shrugged, and sat down.

"What're you waiting for?" She asked.

"Annabeth told me to meet her here," he said uncapping, and recapping is sword. Rose groaned as she tried to pull the knife out of the target.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked running in the room.

"Come on! I need to show you something!" She said running back out.

"Ok," Percy started walking out of the arena, "If you see Eli, tell him to meet me at the Pavilion!" He yelled over his shoulder at Rose. Those just went back to tugging on the dagger. She gave up and plopped down on the floor.

"Need some help?" Pip asked. He walked over to the target, and pulled the dagger out as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Jerk," I said giving him a hug.

"Really?" He asked placing the dagger into my hair. As it went in, it changed into a chopstick.

"Look at me!" She said, "How did you do that?!" She let go of him, and sat back down.

"I guess I'm just stronger than you!" He laughed, and sat down next to her.

"Or, you charmed it!" She said punching his arm.

"Oh, I can just feel the love!" He said. She stood up, and left Pip all alone in the arena.

"Rosie Posie?" Freya asked walking over to the door of the arena Rose had just walked out of.

"Hey Fi-Fi," she laughed, and they walked off together, "There's Eli," Rose said gesturing over at Percy who was with Eli.

"Freya?" Eli asked. Freya took a step back, and looked at her footprints. Where she had been standing, she saw Bachelor's Buttons. Those flowers showed up when she was hopeful, or nervous. Freya and Rose made eye contact. Rose just shrugged it off.

"What do those mean?" Eli asked.

"Hopeful!" Rose said.

"Hopeful about what?" He asked winking at Freya.

"Well, I'm hopeful that-" Freya started.

"She's hopeful that you'll leave her alone!" Rose said, "Now, run along!" She said pushing him away. She grinned when he turned away, and walked off with Percy.

"What was that for?!" Freya yelled.

"I was protecting your precious little heart!" She said poking Freya in the ribs. Freya scowled.

"Percy said he cheated on his girlfriend... all of them!" Rose said.

"ROSE! HE SEEMED INTERESTED!" Freya blew up, "WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I GOT A DATE?!" She asked "WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME I GOT A DATE?!" She asked.

"Never," Rose said looking down ashamed.

"Exactly!" Freya said walking away. Poison Ivy followed in her looked around, and tried to make the best of the situation. She took her anger out on a swordfighting dummy. When she was done there was hay everywhere, and she was out of breath. There was clapping behind her, and she turned to see Eli standing there grinning.

"Congratulations," he said, "You could be a serial killer." Eli walked over to Freya, and took the sword from her hand, "I think you should take a break!" He said. He pushed the dummy over to the others that weren't quite as mutilated. He took Freya's hand, and they sat down. Freya's mind was racing so fast she had a full garden growing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are gonna have to make it up to me on this one! Thank you to (even though they reviewed as guests), Celestearts, and Tee-Bone and ECC309**

BACK TO ELI

Eli was picking at the flowers, as they talked.

"So, how long have you been here?" Eli asked plucking one of the petals off a Daffodil. Freya made the petal grow back right after it came out.

"About 4 years." She said quietly, "I wasn't found. I was a runaway, and I found this place by following the strawberry fields. Made it in the barrier, and I was approached by Chiron, and he showed me the Orientation Film." Eli watched her flowers grow, and become more elaborate. Eli thought about what she said.

"So, assuming you're what, 13, 14, you were 10?" He said . He was actually quite impressed. He smiled, and put the flower down.

"We should probably get out of here before it becomes a greenhouse." Eli said looking at the room. It had vines, and trees growing along the walls, the ground was covered in grass, and various plants. Freya looked up, and blushed a bit at how much she was pouring her heart into the plants. She was suddenly glad he didn't know what the Daffodils meant. She knew if Rose was here she would've blurted out what all the flowers meant.

"I got this," she said standing, and taking a deep breath. She swept her hand across the landscape, and it all shrunk back into the earth. She took another breath, and sat down She sighed, holding her head. She blinked, and swallowed hard.

"You alright?" He asked.

"F-fine," she stuttered. She stood up, and put on a brave face.

"Lets get out of here," she said, "And let's find some water." She said licking her dry lips. Eli nodded, and they walked through the door out into the sunlight. Freya turned towards the sun, and walked backwards.

"You are just like a flower!" He said.

"How so?" She asked looking at him.

"You need water," he said.

"As do you!" She laughed.

"Ok, you turned towards the sunlight!" He said thinking he had her cornered.

"For heat, you need that too!" She said, "I just think you don't see the connections between all life!" She said punching his arm.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" He said running at her.

"No!" She yelled, running away from him. He chased her until she bumped into someone.

"Ugh! More BRATS!" He said taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

"Mr. D, I'm sorry, I was just-" Freya started when Eli ran up, and grabbed her from behind. He picked her up, and spun around.

"Eli!" She yelled. She feared Mr. D was gonna hurt her.

"What?" He asked as his chuckles died down.

"That's a god!" She whispered fearfully.

"Oh," Eli put Freya down, and ran a nervous hand down his neck.

"I know your father," Mr. D said simply.

"You know my-" Eli started hopefully.

"BUT!" Mr. D put his hand up, "That is no reason to act this way." He said, "As for you," he turned to Freya, "You know what I would do to you and him if you were caught in a," he paused, "compromising situation." He said turning away.

"Wait!" Eli yelled.

"What now?!" He yelled turning around.

"Who is my father?" Eli asked.

"Figure it out!" He said. Dionysus turned and walked away.

"Boy, he was a real help," Eli commented sarcastically.

"You know, we could've been turned into plants." Freya said starting at where Dionysus had been standing.

"Hey," Eli took her hand, "He couldn't possibly hurt you!" Eli said pulling her away, "You could probably have him covered in vines before he could speak."

"Nope, I could never do that!" Freya said.

"Don't sell yourself short." He said As they walked down the path. Eli looked to see what flowers were growing in Freya's footprints.

"Roses?" He asked.

"Yeah," Freya said turning a bit red.

"What do those mean?" He asked stopping.

"A couple different things." She answered. As they walked a few people stared, and Freya wasnt very comfortable. She kept looking around, and biting her lip.

"You alright?" Eli asked. Freya looked at him, and nodded.

"I'm fine," She said. She was flushed, and breathing hard. She was never afraid of being noticed before. What was going on? She almost fell over, Eli rushed her over to a bench.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. She shook her head, and looked around. It seemed she was going blind, and she thought she was until her head hit the bench. Eli groaned, and picked her up again, walking back into her cabin.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" A kid asked.

"She got dizzy, and fell over," Eli said, "Who are you?" Eli asked.

"Brendan," he said looking at Eli, "And you?" He asked.

"No one of consequence." Eli didn't know why he was being secretive.

"Give her to me." Brendan said holding his arms out.

"Why?" Eli asked, tightening his grip on her. Brendan scowled.

"Because I'm her brother, and I say so." Brendan said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, Pal." Eli said going around him, and into Freya's room, "I don't listen to anyone." He paced her on the bed again, and she jolted awake before he walked away.

"Eli?" Freya asked. Eli looked her in the eye, and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked kneeling by her bed. She nodded, and looked him in the eye. The next thing he knew she was kissing him.

"WAIT!" He said pulling away from her, "I'm not too sure you want to kiss me." He said looking at her.

"Why not?!" She asked in a frustrated tone.

"Percy old you about how...uh..." He paused, "the quest for the perfect kisser," He said. She looked him in the eye, and frowned.

"Then you DON'T like me." Freya asked kinda embarrassed.

"I dont know if I do like you," He said. He stood up, and walked out of her room.

"Don't think I'm ok with you." Brendan said.

"Brendan!" Pip yelled from outside.

"Get out of this cabin, and please, dont let yourself back in." Brendan walked out of the cabin after Eli, and they walked off.

"Hey, Eli, right?" Pip asked. Eli turned and nodded, "How good are you with that?" Pip asked pointing to Eli's sword at his hip.

"I'm not sure. How good are you?" He asked.


End file.
